Celia Hodes
Celia is a suburban mother and frenemy of Nancy's. She constantly criticizes her overweight daughter Isabelle, and is stuck in an unhappy marriage for the first season and a half. Celia also has another daughter named Quinn, who, until the end of Season 4, had only appeared in the pilot episode. After that she's been mentioned as having been sent to boarding school after Quinn found out her mother was spying on her and knew she had slept with Silas. Quinn is almost never mentioned anymore. In the Season 4 finale her mother visits her in Mexico, only to get drugged, captured and held for ransom by her. Character History Season 1 Celia sends her daughter, Quinn, to Mexico after she finds out Quinn has had sex with Nancy Botwin's son Silas after she told her not too. She also switches her other daughter, Isabelle's chocolate stash with laxitives, to make her lose weight. Isabelle retaliated by switching Celia's pills with other pills that made her constipated. Afterwards, she finds out she has cancer and gets a double mastectomy. Season 2 Celia runs for city councilwoman and wins by taking Doug Wilson's name off of the ballott, She wins. Doug gets back at her by making Celia nervous and forgetful when Celia is holding a broadcasted conference. Celia then has an affair with Doug and files for divorce with her husband, Dean. Season 3 Celia is divorcing Dean Hodes, and her career goes downhill and is in need of money. Dean gets into a motorcycle accident and Celia and Isabelle take care of him. Celia allows Silas, Dominic and the team to use Celia's old house for a grow house. After Doug Wilson steals a cross off the Majestic church, he stashs it in Celia's house. When the fire breaks out and everyone evacuates, the police find the cross and the pot and arrest Celia. Season 4 Celia is released from prision and has a chance to clear her name by spying on Nancy to prove she's a drug dealer. Celia makes amends with Nancy, who gets her a job at the maternity store Nancy works at. She becomes addicted to cocaine and goes to rehab. As part of an amends opperation, Celia goes to Mexico to appoligize to Quinn. Quinn kidnaps her and holds her hostage for money. Season 5 Celia is in dangered of be killed when absolutely nobody wants to save her. Quinn and her husband want to sell her body parts. However, since she has had chemotherapy, her organs are no good, so they decide to let her live. Quinn becomes frustrated and leaves, but Celia, having nowhere better to be, wants to stay. She ends up getting knocked out and sent back to America, where she stays in Nancy & Estaban's garage for awhile, but leaves. She then gets a job as a cosmetics seller, but she finds she can only sell them if she includes pot that she stole from Silas' and Andy's dispensary. Her boss and her then start a lesbian relationship, which dosen't last.